maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sunfire/DrParadox
Sorry it has been taken so long but due to personal issues, I haven't thought of a new moveset. Anyway, as I mentioned on my last blog, I'm doing sub-series based on themes of each heroes. Since mutants are pretty popular as a choice, I've decided to make my first subseries as mutants. My first character is going to be Sunfire, Japan's Number One Hero, frequent ally of the X-Men, and current Uncanny Avengers member. As you also noticed, my format is a little different. Since they stopped doing Marvel XP, I will no longer have any dossiers. I will also not immediately do alternate costumes unless there is a request and if I do, I will add an alternate class. Image Bio: Shiro Yoshida was born with the mutant ability to absorb solar energy in order to form superheated plasma and heat. Angry at the United States for what they did to his family during World War II, he first fought against the X-Men for revenge but later surrendered after realizing his vengeance was doing more harm than good. Despite his arrogant and temperamental attitude, he is a strong ally of the X-Men and Japan's Number One Hero. Class: Blaster Passive: Flying Solar Conversion: Immune to Burning and Radiation Exposure. Increase stats for one round if he is hit by fire or energy attacks. Decrease damage on fire and energy attacks. Ill-Tempered: If Sunfire is hit by either a stealthy attack or a second attack from one enemy, chance to gain an extra turn. L1: Solar Cycle (One Enemy, Fire Energy Ranged, Burning, Sun Burned (2 rounds, all enemies, reduce defense and evasion, all attacks against the target deals more damage) creates a swirl of plasma around the opponent. The amount of solar energy is so strong that it simulate a couple of hours of the sun to create a sunburn around the opponent's allies. L2: Plasma Shield (All allies, Buff, Plasma Shield (2 rounds, absorb incoming damage, reduce damage on ranged attacks, if hit with a melee attack, opponent takes small amount of damage) cooldown 3 rounds) creates a wall of plasma around him and his allies L6: Atomic Wrath (One Enemy, Unarmed Melee, Disadvantaged, Staggered) uses his martial arts to attack and weaken the opponent L9: Rising Sun (All Enemies, Fire Energy Ranged, Catastrophe, Pyrophoric, Solar Fatigue (reduce stamina in proportion to amount remaining)) fires a bunch of plasma in the air, most of them landing on the opponents Recruitment Quote: As much as it pains me to say it, Japan cannot stand alone against this Iso-8 threat. I wish to help S.H.I.E.L.D. on behalf of my country. Team-Up Bonuses: Aviary: Angel, Black Bolt, Captain Britain, Falcon, Human Torch, Iron Man, Magneto, Ms. Marvel, Omega Sentinel, Phoenix, Rescue, Rogue, Satana, Songbird, Spider-Woman, Storm, Vision, War Machine, Wasp Children of the Atom: Angel, Beast, Cable, Colossus, Cyclops, Domino, Emma Frost, Fantomex, Gambit, Havok, Iceman, Kitty Pryde, Magik, Magneto, Namor, Nightcrawler, Pete Wisdom, Phoenix, Psylock, Quicksilver, Rogue, Scarlet Witch, Shatterstar, Storm, Wolverine, X-23 Hot Stuff: Daimon Hellstrom, Ghost Rider, Human Torch, Phoenix, Red Hulk, Satana Newly Assembled: Dr Strange, Havok, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Red Hulk, Rogue, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Storm, Thing, Wolverine Patriots: Captain America, Captain Britain (Sunfire is not Japan themed but he is considered Japan's superhero so I feel he still counts here) Red In The Ledger: Agent Venom, Black Cat, Black Widow, Constrictor, Emma Frost, Gambit, Hawkeye, Juggernaut, Magik, Magneto, Medusa, Punisher, Omega Sentinel, Quicksilver, Rogue, Satana, Scarlet Witch, Songbird, Spider-Woman, Thundra, Vision, Wonder Man Unity Squad: Captain America, Havok, Rogue, Scarlet Witch, Thor, Wasp, Wolverine, Wonder Man My next hero will be Polaris, comments and suggestions are welcomed.